youtubepoopfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Pickles
Andrew Louis "Drew" Pickles (also known for his pseudonym William Afton and also called The Purple Guy) (born November 16, 1969 - February 8, 2013) was the main antagonist in Rugrats series. He's the evil brother of Stu Pickles who works as a killer who wants to rape everybody in the episodes. Drew was also considered one of the most maniacal and homosexual monsters never seen before in a YTP. It is believed there are only two people worse than Drew Pickles: Jacob Sartorius and Misha. Today, Drew's corpse is in Springtrap's suit and now the suit is possessed by his soul to kill people in a tourist site called Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction for the rest of eternity. Drew was voiced by Michael Bell in Rugrats But was voiced by Microsoft Sam in the Barney Bunch and solo videos. Biography Drew was an American gay sex pervert who gets his condoms at 2:00am. He finds little kids and rapes them,he would put his sperm on a cup, drinks it and spits it a lil' boys nipples. He will suck the nipples, He first rape victim was Tommy Pickles. He was the Jew who molested Adolf Hitler. Originally before the Barney Bunch rises. He wasn't gay back then and he liked his daughter Angelica Pickles and took good care of her and even calls her "Princess." He even often had an argue with his brother, Stu Pickles most of the times. Personality Drew was evil, gay and cruel and while other Internet and YouTube Poop's villains have some level of morality, he had nothing of the sort. Drew killed without mercy (insert over-used Undertale pun here) 5 kids, raped more than 1000 kids around the world and tried to turn the world into a site of gayness and stupidity and reign in it as the supreme gaylord of the universe. Not for nothing, everyone in the YTP world had declared Drew as one of the most wanted criminals along with Skodward, Vladimir Makarov and Mr. Roger. Role in The Missing Children Incident After many years of sexual acts, Drew opened his own lemonade store on the street. The trade was a success immediately, and just when Drew came up with the idea of opening his own restaurant of fast food, he told everything to his brother, Stu Pickles, who betrayed him stealing his idea and leaving him with his lemonade store. Stu worked with Harold Berman to complete the restaurant. When everything in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza was cool, Drew Pickles returned with his assistant, Arthur Read to get revenge against Stu and Harold. Drew and Arthur (with other people as Vladimir and Pranktin) disguised themselves as one of the animatronics and trapped 5 children in a room, they killed and mutilated them quickly. Drew and Arthur escaped from the place leaving enough clues to blame Stu and Harold. However, Drew never expected that the police of Koridai, USA, Mushroom Kingdom, Planet Mobius and Pop Star made a team to destroy The Barney Bunch members. Drew committed a tragic error having killed the kids now that The Barney Bunch has been destroyed forever. Arthur, Vladimir and Pranktin never worked again with him since then. Fake Death Now being considered the most hated being in YTP world, an enraged and full of revenge Drew Pickles returned to the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza to continue torturing the little kids (who are now inside the animatronics suit) destroying the suits and killing them again in the process to avenge The Barney Bunch's destruction. This time Drew Pickles worked alone and did everything during the midnight. However, the souls of the little kids returned from the hell and furious chased Drew Pickles around the restaurant until he was trapped in a room without escape. Drew then found the same animatronic suit (Springtrap) he used to kill the kids and used it again to protect himself from the little kids. However, Drew broke his own rule that says "the one who use the suit will die being crushed inside it if the one breath or make sudden movements". Drew Pickles realized that he broke his own rule when he laughed and breathed at the little kids when he was in the suit. It brutally crush him inside until death. This marked the end of the reign of gayness of Drew Pickles....or is it?. TRUE DEATH In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Drew along with Scrapped Baby and Molten Freddy (with the children's souls inside of them) were tricked into going to a new pizzeria to kill and rape more kids until it was revealed that Ned Flanders and Stu Pickles lured them all into a trap and Stu during his last moments (Actually he and Ned survived) sets the whole restaurant on fire this time without any chance of anyone escaping, in order to kill his brother once and for all. During his last moments of agony, Drew Pickles begged for his like the old faggot he was but Stu commented on how the darkest pit of Hell was opened only for him and that The Red Guy is waiting for him. Drew cursed his brother until the flames finally engulfed him and died slowly and painfully. At the same time, Scrapped Baby and Molten Freddy died avenging the children Drew murdered, ending his reign of terror and gayness for good and ending The Barney Bunch once and for all. The following days, YTP World celebrated Drew's death and made a party thanking Ned and Stu for their efforts. After death After Drew was burned alive he was sent to hell (obviously) and the red guy decided he was such an evil fuck that he built a custom hell by stealing chunks of the restaurants and cobbling them together with duct tape. Afton then is sent there and has to deal with literally all of the robots that he ever looked at, and once he eventually dies by one of them he will insulted by them and the only reason that this is still even happening is that some rando who died in the golden freddy suit decided to continuously tortue him. But hey, can't say he dosn't deserve it The Barney Bunch Drew was the co-founder and current/ former leader of an infamous group known as The Barney Bunch until it was destroyed by a worldwide task force. A group of gays and manic murderers who devote their time to rape innocent people without mercy. Drew and the group's objective is to turn gay all men in world and bring to the world a new era of shit and sadness. In many of his videos, Drew Pickles tries to show his sexual acts in front of the entire audience and turn them into gay people. Before, the group consisted of 10 members who thought like Drew Pickles but he resurrected an evil and gay boy like him called Arthur Read and since that day, the group consisted of 11 members. Character Info Likes * Rape * His 300 mile long penis * Killing little kids * Debauchery * Arthur Read * The Barney Bunch * Slaughter * Washing his 300 mile long penis at the car wash * Sex * DJSwell69 * Toasts * The Cum Bucket * Swell * The Cum Bucket Animatronics * Color Pink * Dildis * Raping men * Smacking women * Traveling to different places * Serving "super swell justice" Dislikes * Golden Freddy * Ned Flanders * Stu Pickles * Adolf Hitler * Skodwarde Squad * Hideki Tojo * Being called a monster * Broly (once he gave a fatal punch to Drew in the face, almost deforming it and almost killing Drew) * Freddy Fazbear's Gang * Everyone and everything * UTUBETROLLPOLICE * The Inescapable Tower (because it wasn't swell) * this orange asshole * Its Ok to be Gay by Tomboy * W. D. Gaster (for throwing away his Popato Chisp bag into the CORE) * Needles * The Pube Muppet * Women * Erik "Tazman" Mokracek * Pedophiles * American cartoons with anime-like art styles (especially Teen Titans) * Long lines of people * Mexicans * The manager busting out of his office * This Evil Dictator of Hell * This annoying Magical Demon Trivia * He has starred in too many gay porn films to count. * His penis can grow infinitely long, he has the ability to control it's length. * He has a "penis car" which he uses to rape little kids. * He licked a girls v@g1na when he was 5 years old. He never told anyone. * only been virgin for 3 years, but had gay sex for OVER 9000 years. * He loves to hold his kids over a rail like A certain creep * In 1996 he stole the plans for the Springtrap suit, and created the infamous animatronics for the Cum Bucket, however, he programmed the suits to trap and molest kids, which caused all of Bikini Bottom to riot and destroy the robots. * He sometimes serves up "super swell justice" to pedophiles. Category:Jewish Category:RISD Category:LGBT Category:Murderers Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Power Level ???? Category:People who Stole a Balloon Category:Santa's Naughty List Category:Wanted by the UNSC Category:Wanted by the FBI Category:Perverts Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Hero to Villain Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Hated Characters Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Ugly Characters Category:Deformed Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Bullies Category:Children Category:PWAF Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:Death themself